


Guys My Age

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BotB Jon, But doesn't succeed, Daario tries some shit, Dany meets a real man, F/M, Forced cohabitation (kind of?), Fuckboy Daario, I'm putting Satin in my fics bc I love him, Inspired by the Hey Violet song, Law student Dany, Modern AU, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Two-Shot, University AU, because jon kicks ass, maybe three-shot if y'all like it, mentions of abuse, mild drug use mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daenerys is tired of being third wheel in a relationship between her boyfriend, professional 'sellsword' gamer Daario, and his XBox. What she needs is a real man to treat her like a queen and take her seriously. Oh, and to help her get her stuff back from her psycho ex.Enter Jon Snow.Modern University AU inspired by the Hey Violet song, "Guys My Age".





	1. Guys My Age Don't Know How to Treat Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I know I'm trying to bang out that monster fix it fic, but this idea came to me in a literal dream, and it's way too good to pass up. I stan a queen who ditches a fuckboy to find a real man lol.   
Anyway, enjoy, and let me know what you think! I'm going to try and switch to past tense for this guy, I know a couple people were bothered by the present tense in the other fic, and I wanted to switch things up.
> 
> xoxoxo

"All he ever wanted was to bro down  
What we supposed to do with all his friends around?  
Smoking weed, he'd never wanna leave the house  
Got an empty cushion on that sofa now..."

\-- 'Guys My Age', Hey Violet

“Daario, would it kill you to switch that thing off for five minutes?”

Dany blew her pale hair out of her face, exasperated. She’d been trying to concentrate on her reading material, a dense tome of political science she was sure had to be at least five hundred years old. Her head was already pounding from the effort of reading it.   
The sound of rapid gunfire echoing out of her tiny studio apartment wasn’t helping.

“Nah, babes, sorry. I’ve got to keep this streak going for at least 20 minutes or I lose my rank in the Sellsword divisions.”

The blue haired man leaned in, eyes trained on the screen in front of him. Dany could hear voices yelling in his headset from her seat at the table, all shouting a wide and impressively assorted stream of curse words. She tapped her highlighter on the table, trying to get his attention.  
When that didn’t work, she coughed loudly.

Daario looked up, chagrined. “Sorry babes, I’ll turn it down.”

He grabbed the remote, and turned the volume from 56 down to 55.

_What a gentleman_, Dany thought annoyedly. She sighed, stretched, then recoiled as her hand brushed something damp. She looked over and shuddered in disgust. A pair of sandy swim trunks lay on the chair next to hers, draped over the back. No doubt still unwashed from Daario’s last trip to Dragonstone Beach, she thought. In the pocket she saw an empty Taki’s packet, crumbs spilling on the floor.

Daario had started crashing at her place a few months before, when his dorm evicted him for fighting. At first, Dany had let him, thinking it was only going to be a few weeks. After all, he was just a college boyfriend. She didn’t have any grand plans to marry him or anything. After the second month passed, however, it became clear Daario had no intentions of leaving.

Dany didn’t have the heart to ask him to move out—she knew he needed somewhere to crash, and honestly, she was afraid he’d just get into trouble if he were to leave. And he’d been sweet at first, bringing take out home for her on her late nights and driving her to school.

Still, as she surveyed her small apartment, Dany had to admit things had really gotten out of hand. Her whole place was trashed. He’d even managed to break her bed, during a night of sex after a party. He’d been too tipsy to finish, leaving her high and dry in the wreckage. Dany knew he’d bragged about it later to his buddies regardless. Between that and the fact that he hadn’t been to a single class yet this semester, Daario was starting to look more and more like a deadbeat.

She heaved another sigh, and bent her head back to the book. The wall of text stared back, taunting her. Professor Olenna was probably cackling right now, knowing nobody in her small class would have the patience to read all this before one of her infamous pop quizzes.

A few hours passed, and Dany finally succeeded in tuning out the sound of the first person shooter game. At around half past eight, Daario finally got up from the couch.

  
Dany could smell it the moment he sparked a blunt out on the balcony, and winced.

Sure enough, a few minutes later he was draped over her shoulders, peppering kisses down her neck.

“What’s that you’re reading?” He asked.

Dany lifted it up for him to see. “‘Agendas, Alternatives, and Public Policies of Westeros and the World’.”

He wrinkled his nose. “Sounds a bit dry, babes.” He offered her the blunt. “Want a hit?”

Now it was Dany’s turn to wrinkle her nose and frown. The only person she felt comfortable smoking with was her best friend, Missandei.

“No thanks. I really need to read this before the quiz tomorrow.”

Daario exhaled, a cloud of smoke snaking around the room. “Alright then. Hey, I was thinking about getting a new TV for the place.”

Dany raised an eyebrow. “If you’d like, I suppose. What’s wrong with mine?”

“It’s just a little small for what I need it for, babes. Nobody plays Golden Company 2 on a screen this small anymore, it’s just pathetic.”

Dany shrugged. “Suit yourself, Daario.” She turned back to her reading, ignoring him. He continued talking.

“The thing is, I’m a little short on cash at the moment. As you know, I’m between contracts, the security place didn’t want me back after that disagreement with that idiot, Red Flea.”

He trailed a hand over her neck in what he probably thought was a seductive manner. Dany shivered, feeling more creeped out than turned on. 

“So if you could spot me four grand, babes, we’ll be set.”

Dany choked. “Four thousand crowns, are you kidding me, Daario?”

She gestured to her small studio. “What makes you think I have that kind of money laying around?”

Daario shushed her, pressing a finger to her plush lips. “See, it’s fine babes. Your family’s rich, just ask them to spot you the cash, I’m good for it.”

Dany couldn’t believe her ears. “I-you want me to what?”

Her heart was racing, and she felt her temper rising.

“How dare you ask me to do that! You know I’m paying for this myself, I’m putting myself through school, I’m working two jobs right now.”

Dany could hear her voice rising in pitch as she grew angrier.

“Viserys cut me off years ago when I decided to move back to Westeros to go to school here. I can’t crawl back to him asking for money for your gaming addiction!”

Daario shrank back, cowed. “Well what am I supposed to do, then?” He whined. “I can’t work the hours I need for this TV, the Second Sons won’t let me.”

Dany snorted. “You should have thought of that before you went around picking fights with all the other guards!”

Now Daario turned on her, face contorted with anger. “Leave it to a rich bitch like you to rag on a guy like me. At least I had a job that’s worth something.”

He swiped his hand across the table, knocking her highlighters to the floor. They fell with a loud clacking sound against the tile. His eyes, bloodshot, were glaring at her.

“You spend all your time studying this ancient bullshit, and for what? You could have anything you wanted, your family’s legendary, you have a trust fund, and you waste it. For what? Because you want to help some stupid kids in some third world country no one’s heard of?” He spat venomously.

Dany felt tears stinging in her eyes. This wasn’t their first fight like this, but his words hurt. She sniffed.

Daario rolled his eyes. “There she goes again, Miss Prissy Perfect crying to get her way.”

He made to get up and go back to the couch, but on the way, he stopped to put out the blunt on the pages of her textbook. Dany watched as the crisp page singed and turned a muddy burnt brown color. Tears fell from her eyes in earnest now, dripping on the table.

Her vision wavering, she saw Daario plop back down on the couch and put the headset on again. She stood, gathering the burnt text book and her purse before making her way out the door. As she turned her key in the lock, she heard the sound of gunfire again.

* * *

It had started to rain as soon as she left, so when Dany arrived on Missandei’s porch, she was soaked.

Her friend answered the door at the first knock, gathering Dany up into her arms.

“Oh, honey,” she said, squeezing tightly. “What did that jackass do now?”

Dany sniffed, looking upwards to try and stifle the tears that were still trying to escape. When she caught a whiff of Missandei’s perfume—sandalwood and amber—the dam broke.

She stood sobbing against Missandei’s shoulder for a full five minutes before the rain finally let up and her friend dragged her inside. Missy’s small one story house was more familiar to her than her own studio, and she immediately sank into her favorite chair. Pressing her hands into her eyes, she breathed in deep the smell of incense and rich Essosi food wafting through the house.

Footsteps sounded down the hallway, and in came Missandei’s roommate, Irri, padding in on slippered feet. She took one look at Dany’s tearstained face and Missy’s somber expression before a dark look passed over her face.

“I told you that Daario was a fuckboy,” she said darkly. “It is known.”

Dany laughed wetly. “He wants me to ask Vis for money.”

Both women exclaimed in anger at the same time.

“What an asshole!” “You see, this is why Tyroshi are terrible lovers!”

Irri shook her head, mouth pressed in a thin line. She had just started her first semester at Dragonstone as an international student, and she had a lot of opinions on all things Westerosi.   
She seemed to consider another biting remark about Dany’s boyfriend, but closed her mouth again and rested a hand on Dany’s head.

“I’m making food from home tonight,” she said, stroking Dany’s hair. “We eat, we talk shit, we plan your escape, good?”

Dany smiled and nodded. Irri returned to the kitchen, muttering to herself about ‘miserable lowlifes’ and ‘leeches’. Missandei went out of the room briefly, reappearing with some DVDs and a set of pajamas for Dany.

“Girls night,” she said smiling. “What do you say we start off with_ Jenny of Oldstones?_”

Dany shook her head, laughing. “You want me to be even more depressed?”

Missandei hummed, shuffling the discs in her hand. “What about _The Tales of Dunk and Egg_, then?”

“Perfect.” Dany stood and wrapped her arms around her friend. “Thanks for this, Missy.”

Her friend smiled widely, dark eyes shining. “No problem, sister. Tonight we shall eat Irri’s curried lamb, cry, and watch romcoms till our eyes bleed.”

“And tomorrow?” Dany asked, suddenly remembering Daario alone at her apartment.

Missandei was unfazed. “Tomorrow, I take you to the gym. What you need is some serious man candy to remind you what you’re missing out on by dating this loser.”

She blushed prettily, bowing her head till her dark curls masked her face. “And I may have a crush on a certain physical trainer there.”

Dany grinned, all thoughts of her relationship leaving her mind temporarily. “Bitch! You never told me! Is it the bald one?”

Missandei shushed her, giggling. “I’m like ninety percent sure he shaves his head. Besides, it’s hot.”

Dany smirked and relaxed back in her chair. “Alright then. Tomorrow we go find your crush.”

Irri came back in holding bowls of steaming curried lamb. As they tucked in, she snuck a sly look at Dany.

“Who knows, girl. Maybe you find a new man, too.”

* * *

In terms of school jobs, being a trainer at Dragonstone’s gym wasn’t exactly the worst thing ever. Jon knew several guys who had gotten stuck behind desks answering phone and filing faxes, whatever that meant. Besides, as a graduate student, he was really grateful he even had a job that let him work the hours he wanted. Studying environmental law wasn’t exactly easy, after all. And he certainly didn’t want to be a TA.

Jon shuddered, remembering the day his advisor had recommended him for the position. The thought of trying to teach a class on the politics of maintainging frozen tundra and global warming with two hundred students was daunting enough, but he’d seen first hand what freshman girls do to unsuspecting TAs and wanted none of it. _No thank you_.

His gym days usually started off early. Jon prided himself on being an early riser, the earliest of all his siblings, save Arya. At 5am he was already at the gym, getting a work out in before the other trainers started arriving.

After finishing a set of particularly heavy deadlifts, his coworker, Grey, walked in. He gave Jon a curt nod before signing in and stationing himself by the door to help students when they came in.

Jon returned the nod. Grey was a little odd. He was foreign and rarely spoke to anyone. All anyone knew about him really was that he was wicked strong, and despite his lean frame, he held the top position on the staff leaderboard for almost every kind of sport. He wasn’t even allowed to play on the teams anymore because admin had ruled it unfair to other students. So now he just trained and kept the gym spotless.

As the sun came up higher and more light flooded into the weight room, more and more students started to come in to work out before class.

Jon recognized a lot of them. Beefy dudes like his friend Tormund came in just to put in a few deadlifts and bench presses, mostly there to try and leer at girls. Occasionally he saw Theon or Robb, but since they were off doing internships, they weren’t around as much anymore.

Jon went to work updating the day’s schedule. Grey was on desk duty that day, so that left him to walk the floor and help people out with the equipment. He made a note. Arya was supposed to be on duty at the racquetball courts, but she still hadn’t come in, which wasn't exactly unusual. His sister did her own thing. 

A flash of white in his periphery caught his attention. Two girls came in, wearing fashionable gym outfits. Usually Jon tried to avoid the type of girls who came in wearing all brand name sports gear, having had a few too many awkward experiences for his liking. But he knew one of the girls, a tall willowy black girl with a halo of curls and a kind face. She had come in almost every week this semester, and he caught her staring dreamily at Grey quite often.

The other girl however…she was new. Petite, with long hair so pale it looked white under the harsh ceiling lights. It was braided over her shoulder, reaching down to the waistband of her Sand Sister leggings. Her shoes were expensive too, but worn. She looked around the gym hesitantly, and he wondered if she’d ever been to the gym before.

_No_, he thought. He’d remember a girl like that. She was stunning.

They made their way over to the hip abductor equipment, setting their bags down and unhooking the stirrups. Jon thought about going over and asking if they needed help, but decided against it. He didn’t want to be creepy.

Still, it was hard not to stare as the blonde sat down, back facing him as she straddled the seat. He had a perfect view as she started to pump her legs, her pert ass on display as she leaned forward to chat with her friend. Jon couldn’t tear his eyes away, entranced by her hypnotic movements.

The girl’s curly haired friend caught his eye and smirked. Before he could tear his eyes away, she whispered something to the blonde, who looked back at him. Jon turned away, pretending to busy himself with the clipboard, but not before he got a good look at the girl’s wide doe-like eyes, her plush lips open in surprise.

He waited a few painful moments, folding towels and making asinine remarks in the margins on the schedule before he chanced another sneaky look at her. She was still at the hip abductor, legs wide and braid swinging cheerfully behind her. His mouth went dry, imagining the same movements in a very different scenario. He glanced at the clock and groaned,. Today was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

“What about him?”

Missandei pointed out a tall, buff guy wearing a Lion jersey. Dany wrinkled her nose.

“Too…sporty. Besides, who cheers for the Lions? Everyone knows the Lannisters buy their way on to the team.”

Beside her, Dany’s phone chimed. She resisted the urge to pick it up, knowing it was Daario texting her. He’d been messaging her ever since she woke up that morning, begging her to come back to the apartment. At first she had indulged him, until she found out that the reason he wanted her to come back was because he didn't have the cash for cigarettes. Then she'd resolved to ignore him for the rest of the day, going out with Missy instead. 

Missy shook her head, warning Dany not to answer. The she huffed, looking around the room for another ‘potential Daario replacement’ as she referred to it.

She zeroed in on a target, lips curling in a sly smile.

“Well…what about him?” She pointed a finger, indicating someone behind Dany. “He’s been looking at you since we got here.”

Dany turned. The man in question was one of the trainers, a raven haired man standing by the towel rack. He had a clipboard in his hand, pen dangling from his full lips. He was wearing a black Night’s Watch tank top, allowing Dany to clearly see how fit he was, his frame lean but plainly all muscle. And he was looking right at her.

Dany whipped her head back around, glaring at Missy. “He was looking right at me!”

She felt her cheeks flush and squawked indignantly. “You could have warned me!”

Missy laughed, clearly enjoying her friend’s embarrassment. “He’s fit, and he’s so into you. You should see the look on your face.” She paused, casting a look back at the trainer. “Actually, you should see the look on his face. He might be even more embarrassed than you.”

Dany looked back over her shoulder again. Sure enough, the trainer in question was beet red in the face, furiously scribbling in his clipboard. His head was bowed, but she could see him flicking his eyes between the clipboard and her, looking away every time she tried to meet his eyes. Dany smiled softly. He _was_ pretty.

Missandei eyed her curiously. “You should go ask him what my trainer’s name is.”

Dany snorted a laugh. “Oh, he’s _your_ trainer now? Have you ever even spoken with him?”

Missandei stuck her tongue out. “Not technically, but I heard him talking on the phone once. He speaks Valyrian.” Her eyes glazed over dreamily as she spoke.

That was interesting. Dany knew Missandei loved any chance she got to speak a language other than English. Being a linguistics major, her friend knew over nine languages fluently, and was still learning more.

“You’d love that then. Why don’t you go impress him with your language skills, Missy? Show him that you speak his native tongue?” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively at Missy.

Her friend blushed. Dany snickered, enjoying seeing her so clearly infatuated with someone. She had never seen Missandei date anyone in all the years they’d been friends. Maybe she could endure a little awkward exchange with the hot trainer to appease her friend and possibly even get her laid.

“Fine, fine,” Dany said. “I’ll go find out your crush’s name for you. But only because I love you”

She got up from the machine, swinging her legs over. Missandei pumped her fist, cheering.

“Yes! You’re the best, Dany.”

Dany flipped her braid over her shoulder and preened. “And don’t you forget it!”

She picked up her water bottle and made her way over to the wall with the towel rack. There was a water fountain conveniently located between the hot trainer and the front desk, so she made a show of pressing the button for the water, jutting her hip out and flipping her hair. She wasn’t expecting the water fountain to actually be stuck, the button refusing to depress. She punched it a few times, the stubborn thing refusing to budge. 

“Uh…”

“Would you like some help with that?”

The hot trainer was standing near her. He must have gotten over whatever embarrassment he had been feeling, because he now wore a smug expression on his face as he watched her practically beat the button on the fountain into submission.

She swallowed, before remembering her mission. Missy needs a date. She batted her eyelashes, smiling at him.

“Yeah, I think your fountain isn’t working. It’s stuck.”

The hot trainer held her gaze steadily, smiling. “Yeah, it does that sometimes.”

Hearing him speak, Dany felt her heart drop into her stomach. His voice was deep and rough, and he had a strong Northern accent.

He came over and messed with the fountain, prodding it on both sides until the button worked itself loose. Standing this close, Dany was surprised to find he smelled nice, a clean crisp pine scent. Very different from the heavily perfumed guys working out around them, or Daario’s _Martell for Men_ cologne.

“Should work alright now.”

He leaned back against the wall, and Dany shook herself out of her thoughts. She refilled her water bottle, then took a sip. She eyed the trainer, appraising him. He looked a little familiar, the brooding look and deep tan reminding her of someone. 

“Are you Arya’s brother?”

He looked surprised. “Erm, yeah. I am. Why?”

Dany tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He tracked the movement with his eyes.

“I had a class with her last year. You two look alike.”

He hummed and nodded. “Aye, she’s my little sister. She’s skipped enough grades to be in her third year, but she’s still a little rascal. What class did you share?”

“Anthropology of Essos. She sat in front of me, always asked the hard questions of our professor.”

The hot trainer barked out a laugh. Dany liked his laugh, liked the way she felt when she made him laugh, too.

“Aye, that sounds like Arya. Making trouble.”

He seemed friendlier now, less prone to avoiding her gaze. Dany relaxed, taking another sip of water.

“I haven’t seen you come in here before. First time in the gym?”

Dany smiled pleasantly. “Actually, I’m here because of Missy.” She pointed over to her friend, who was watching the interaction like a hawk. “She fancies one of the trainers here.”

“Ah, I’m willing to bet she fancies Grey. I’ve seen her come in a fair amount of times just to watch his sets.”

Hot trainer jerked his head back, and Dany saw the infamous Grey lurking by the door. She saw what Missandei liked in him, all tall and strong and dark. She leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, “So does he shave his head, or is he actually, you know…”

The trainer raised an eyebrow. “Bald? No, he keeps it shaved, ROTC style. He’s taking a semester off to focus on school, but he’s back in bootcamp come spring.”

Dany filed this information away for Missy. “I see. And what about you? I apologize, I haven’t even asked your name this whole time.”

He smiled warmly, causing Dany to feel tingly and warm. “Jon. Jon Snow. And I work here in the mornings only, the rest of the time I’m trapped in the library working on my thesis.”

Dany winced. “Graduate student?”

He nodded. “Environmental law, it’s my last year.”

Dany perked up. “Really? I’m doing political science and criminal justice. Do you have Tyrion as your advisor?”

Jon nodded, smile growing. “Yeah, and he keeps me miserable. I swear I’ve spent more time reading in the past week alone than in my entire life.”

Dany laughed. “That’s how I feel in Olenna’s political science and strategies course.”

He whistled low. “The Queen of Thorns? That’s rough, girl.”

Dany preened, liking the way he called her girl in his Northern accent.

“It’s Dany. Daenerys.”

Jon Snow nodded slowly, taking her in. Dany felt hot under his gaze.

“Daenerys.”

Her name rolled off his tongue softly, with a slight purr. _That accent really isn’t fair_, she thought.

Her phone chimed, breaking the spell of the moment. She pulled it out of her pocket, frowning when she saw the caller ID. Daario never called when he could text.

“Sorry,” she muttered, suddenly annoyed. “I have to take this.”

She scurried out the double doors, leaning against the cool cement wall on the other side. Through the window, she saw Jon looking after her.

“Hello?”

“Dany, babes.” His voice was slurred, fuzzy.

“Are you drunk, now? It’s the middle of the day, Daario!” Dany whispered furiously, looking around to make sure no one could hear her.

“Look, Dany, I’m sorry.” Daario sounded petulant, and she heard him hiccup over the line.  
“I jus want you to come home, s’okay?”

Dany pressed her phone to her chest, breathing hard. She didn’t want to go home. Home was currently trashed seven ways to hell and occupied by a deadbeat ex-Second Son.

She lifted her phone again and spoke, voice low. “Daario, listen. I don’t think things are working out between us. Maybe it’s best if we took a break.”

On the other end, she heard him take a shuddering breath. “Take a break? Babes, what’s wrong with us? I love you.”

Dany winced. In his own way, she knew he did love her. But he loved the Dany he met freshman year, Trust Fund Dany who could still use her family’s credit card and who had a big downtown loft. He never accepted who she really was without all the wealth.

She sighed. “No, Daario, you don’t. You love the money I had, and the reputation of the Targaryen name. I’m not that Dany anymore, I haven’t been for a while. I can’t support you if you don’t work, and I won’t put up with you trashing my place anymore!”

She waited, cursing herself inwardly. Sure enough, seconds later she heard a loud crashing sound in the background.

“Fuck you, bitch!!” he screamed. “You want to end it, fine! I’m keeping the apartment.”

The line clicked, and the call ended.

Panic began to build as Dany remembered all that was in her apartment. Her three cats, her textbooks, all her clothes. Her mother’s ring.

“No, no, no, no!”

She slid down the wall, defeated. A tear trickled down her face, and she scrubbed at it furiously.

The door swung open beside her, and two pairs of feet walked out.

“Dany, are you alright?”

Missy crouched down, concerned. “Jon said you got a call and looked upset.”

Dany looked up and saw Jon standing behind Missy. He looked uncomfortable, but determined, like he was ready for a fight.

“Daario,” she croaked, miserable. “We broke up. He’s in my apartment, said he won’t let me get my stuff.”

She turned her face up towards Missy, desperate. “Missy, my kittens are in there! I can’t leave them.”

Jon cut in. “This Daario guy. Is he dangerous?”

Dany hesitated. “He is—was— a member of the Second Sons security corps. If he wants me out of my apartment, he can keep me out.”

Jon set his jaw, eyes hard. “Right.”

He crouched down by the two girls and looked Dany in the eye.

“I know we just met, but if you’d like, I can get some guys to come with me, good guys, and we can clear your place.”

He seemed genuine. Dany sniffed again. “You’d do that?”

Jon nodded. “Aye. I’ve got two sisters, three if you count my sister in law. I’d never let a scumbag like this hold their belongings ransom.”

Missy nodded encouragingly at Dany. She sighed, and nodded.

“If you don’t mind, that’d be wonderful.”

Jon jerked his head and pulled his phone out of his sweatpants pocket. He held it out to her.

“Just put your number in there, I’ll call you when I’m off my shift.”

Dany typed her number in, putting her name as ‘Dany’. She handed his phone back, fingers gently brushing his as he he took it.

He gave her a serious look. “Don’t worry. We’ll get this sorted, and you can go home.”

Dany nodded. “Thank you.”

____

The rest of the day passed by mostly uneventful. Dany had classes with Olenna and Tyrion, two professors she liked very much. Thankfully, her studying had paid off in Olenna’s class. The pop quiz was announced first thing after the bell, to the dismay of everyone in the room, but Dany was prepared. She knew Olenna liked to surprise her students.

“Always stay one step ahead of your political opponents,” the old woman would say. “And remember: no one likes a wimpy sheep as a politician. Be a dragon.”

After class Dany spent some time soaking up the sun in the quad. It was her favorite place to relax, the grass soft and the scent of lemon trees from the greenhouse wafting on the breeze. She could almost forget her troubles, until thoughts of her three kittens invaded her peace. She knew Daario wouldn’t hurt them, but she wouldn’t put it past him to try and sell them for cigarette money.

Jon had texted her late in the afternoon, just a short message so she could input his number into her phone. He texted like an old man, she thought. He had been very generous, offering to help a stranger in a messy break up. Dany knew she hadn’t dreamt up the attraction she felt between them, but she hadn’t expected him to be so…nice. Sure, he was a little serious, a little brooding. But he seem stable. An adult.

Not like Daario, she thought bitterly. What a waste of three years that had been.

Fully sunsoaked, Dany made her way over to the parking lot where she kept her bike locked up. It was a mountain bike, a little overkill just for riding around campus, but she loved it. It was a bright cherry red with black trim, and she had lovingly nicknamed it ‘The Dragon’. As she clicked through the combination lock, she saw a blur of movement out of the corner of her eye.

“Dany.”

Daario stood a few spaces down, getting out of his car. He lurched to the side as he stood, blue hair unbrushed and wild. His beard was untrimmed, and he had dark circles under his eyes.

In one movement, Dany threw her leg over the bike, kicking the stand out of the way. She didn’t even bother to clip her helmet on as she hurriedly pedaled out of the parking lot. She could hear him calling after her, but paid him no mind, throwing herself into the bike as she sped away.

She didn’t stop until she got to the library, somewhere she knew Daario wouldn’t bother looking for her. She whispered an apology to the librarian who shushed her as she stomped in, bike cleats echoing on the tile.

Dany searched for a quiet corner to hide in till her heart calmed down. She ended up slumping in the genealogy section, the emptiest and quietest place in the library.

“Running from something?”

She jumped. Her professor, Tyrion, was watching her from a shadowy corner. He had a pile of books surrounding him, and multiple sheafs of paper strewn over the short desk. He looked her up and down, taking in her disheveled appearance.

“Or are you running from _someone_?”

“Daario,” she whispered.

Tyrion had been her favorite professor since freshman year. A tenured professor of political science and history, he’d been assigned her advisor since day one, assisting her in picking more challenging classes, even pushing her to do the double major. He’d known about Daario since day one, and had never backed down from telling her what he thought about her choice in men.

“I told you that one was no good.” He sniffed. “Good for nothing sellsword, all those gamers are alike. You’re far beyond his league.”

Dany smiled at the compliment, knowing how rare it was for Tyrion to give them. Tyrion preferred to show his admiration for his students by increasing their workloads to chaotic levels, claiming that “if he didn’t see the worth in a student, he’d just as soon let them fail out of his class.” Having him actually put it into words was a rare gift.

“He’s…different, from the Daario I met.” She offered, not willing to completely throw him under the bus.

Tyrion scoffed. “Nonsense. I had him pegged for a fool since the first day I saw him.”

Seeming to notice her puffy eyes for the first time, he paled slightly.

“He hasn’t done anything exceptionally stupid has he?” In his voice was a warning, his mismatched eyes showing concern.

Dany shook her head. “He’s holding my things hostage, but he hasn’t hurt me.”

Tyrion nodded, satisfied. “I should ask my graduate to help you out. He’s a strong lad, honorable and all that.”

Dany leaned in. “Jon?”

Tyrion smiled. “Ah, so you’ve met. Yes, he’d be the perfect candidate to, ah, sort out this mess.”

The look he gave her suggested that Tyrion thought Jon ought to be doing more than that, but Dany refused to let her professor embarrass her.

“I ran into him this morning. He offered to help when Daario called to give me the ultimatum.”

“Good lad. I’d take him up on it. Jon comes from a very noble family, you know.”

At this, Tyrion pulled a face, like he didn’t enjoy admitting to what he’d just said. “A bit too noble if you ask me. Three generations of pro bono public defenders. It’s a wonder they ever made any money, being so honorable.”

A family of lawyers, Dany wondered. Yet Jon had said he was studying environmental law.

“Oh yes, Jon is breaking the mold a bit.”

Dany realized she’d said that last part aloud, and flushed. Tyrion continued.

“Jon wants to be involved with more of the action, you see. He’s convinced that global warming will be the death of us all.”

Tyrion snorted. “I don’t particularly care, but he’s a damn good student.”

Dany nodded, absorbing the information. Her phone chimed again, and she answered it in a low tone, hoping to avoid the wrath of the librarians.

“Hey, Missy.”

“Hey girl. You’re coming back here tonight, right?”

“If that’s alright with you and Irri.”

“Don’t be silly, of course it’s alright. I’ll tell Irri to pick up some more groceries.”

“Thanks, Missy. You’re the best.”

Dany swiped to end the call and looked over to her professor.

Tyrion was deep in his books again, flipping pages and discreetly taking long sips of what looked suspiciously like a flask stashed beneath the table.

“Be seeing you, professor.”

He waved a hand in her direction, already too absorbed in his reading to reply. Dany left the library, unlocking her bike from the rack and taking off. It was a twenty minute ride from the library to Missy’s house, and it looked like rain again.

As she pedaled, Dany thought about her poor kittens, trapped in her apartment. Her scrapbooks of her childhood in Essos, the only photos she had left of her family before they were taken from her. She didn’t often think about the accident, but in her emotional state the memories came back all at once. One car accident wiped out three members of her family. A hit and run, the guy who did it never showed up to his court date. Dany had been only a baby when it happened, but Viserys had recounted the story to her all her life. He has always said he’d get revenge on the man who did it, but of course he never did.

Dany pedaled on, quickly becoming drenched as the rain began to fall in fat drops from the sky. She reached the street Missy lived on, taking it slowly down the steep cul de sac. As she approached the house, she saw Missy standing outside arguing with a familiar face.

“Oh no,” Dany breathed.

Daario saw her coming down the drive and ran at her, shaking his fist. He pushed her off the bike, and she landed hard in the muddy gravel of the drive.

“Bitch!” he yelled.

Dany groaned, pushing herself up. She saw Missy whip her phone out, but Daario stepped into her line of sight, demanding her attention.

“So you were just going to drop me and come running to your friend’s place?” he screeched.

Dany grimaced. “Well, you did say you were going to keep me locked out of my apartment.”

Daario glared, then softened, changing tact. His next words he spoke in Valyrian.

“Dany, baby, come back. We can sort this out. We’ve been together for three years, we can’t just break up over a stupid TV.”

Dany stared. He really didn’t understand. She responded angrily, the words coming faster to her in her native tongue.

“You still think this is about the TV? This is about everything, Daario! You constantly undermine me, telling me my passions don’t matter, making me spend my hard earned money on you while you lay around not working!”

She stood, feeling energized. “It’s been three years of you making excuses for your pathetic behavior. I feel like I’m dating a child!”

She heard a car noise behind her. A door slamming open and then shut.

Daario hissed, even more irate. “You should just take the money and then we wouldn’t be having this discussion!”

Dany laughed. “You think after all this I’m still going to crawl back to you and give you what you want? Think again.”

At that, Daario lunged, hand outstretched to grab her. A hand came in between them, shoving the blue haired man back into the wet grass.

Jon stood over the blue haired man, expression dark as he glowered down. “I don’t know what you two were saying just now, but I think it’s time you leave.”

Daario spat, eyes darting to the side as he contemplated his next move. Jon stepped forward, anticipating him.

“Don’t even think about it.”

Daario bared his teeth. He shot a dark look at Dany, pulling himself to his feet sharply.

“This isn’t over, bitch.” He said, in English. 

They all waited until Daario had climbed in his car and sped off until Jon spoke again. This time his tone was gentle as he directed his words at Dany.

“You okay?”

Dany shuddered out a breath, the cold air fogging around her. She shivered, realizing how wet she had become standing in the cold drizzle. Jon seemed to notice too, and shrugged off his leather jacket. He held it out to her, and when she didn’t take it, he draped it over her shoulders, tucking a bit of damp hair behind her ear.

She relished in the warmth and felt comforted by the clean pine scent again. She chanced a look up at Jon and found his grey eyes searching hers.

“Better?” he asked. She nodded.

Missy stepped forward, chewing her lip. “I’m so sorry, Dany. I tried to call you when I saw him, but your phone went to voicemail. I didn’t know what to do, so I called Jon.”

Dany nodded. “You did the right thing, thank you Missy.” She pulled Jon’s jacket tighter around her shoulders, feeling her fingers start to warm up.

“Were you planning on staying here tonight?” Jon asked. She nodded, feeling a little afraid now that she knew Daario could appear at any second. Jon considered.

“If you like, you can stay at my place.” At her confused expression, he fumbled, blushing. “I mean, just until we get your apartment cleaned out. I share a walk up with Arya. We can change the locks for you at your place tomorrow, get him out of there…” he trailed off, shifting on the balls of his feet.

Missy jumped in. “I think that’s a good idea. Who knows if Daario plans on coming back tonight.”

Jon made a face. “About that, I’d feel better if you had someone stay here too. I don’t trust this guy not to come back at nightfall and break window. I’ll ask Grey to come by later, see if you need anything.”

At this Missandei was practically shooing Dany towards Jon’s car. “Just for the night, Dany,” she said. “We can get your cats tomorrow first thing.”

Dany protested, but realized the sense in what the two were saying. She really wasn’t sure of anything with Daario anymore. He was becoming more and more unpredictable, and she didn’t want to wait to find out just what he was capable of.

“Okay,” she said. Turning to Jon, she ducked her head, shrugging one shoulder in the jacket.

“At least let me pick up gas and groceries, then.”

Jon smiled. “It’s a deal.”

* * *

One trip to Hot Pie’s convenience store and bakery later, and Jon and Dany are back in his car, feasting on danishes. Jon had suspected that after a day like today Dany might like something sweet. If there’s one thing he’s learned from observing Sansa over the years, it’s that heartbreak and lemon custard danishes go hand in hand. She’d bullied him into letting her pay for their food, but he let it go, not wanting to cause her any stress.

He looked over at the young woman in the passenger seat. She had calmed down a lot, cracking a few jokes on the ride and asking him questions about his degree. Mostly she talked about her cats. She had three of them, he learned, Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion. Privately, Jon thought they were silly names for cats, much too complicated and fancy. But he liked hearing Dany talk, her sweet voice with that soft accent, barely noticeable at first.

He had told her about Ghost, of course, and she was delighted to know she’s be sharing a space with a huge malamute.

“I always wanted a dog,” she’d said, before going quiet. “Vis never let me.”

Jon suspected that Dany, like him, had a lot of baggage. He supposed it was just his luck that the first girl he’s interested in from school comes with trouble. But Dany doesn’t strike him as the troublesome kind. She’s nice, and wicked smart, and always has a funny quip at the ready.

He’d been enjoying their banter immensely by the time they arrived at his walk up. Dany trailed behind him, looking around curiously at everything.

“I should warn you,” he said to her. “If Arya’s home she’ll have a lot of questions about my bringing home a lady friend.”

Dany giggled at the way he says “lady friend”, but let him finish.

He cleared his throat, trying to find the best way to say his next words. “If you don’t want her learning about all your business, best just to say you’re a girlfriend or something.”

Jon winces at the way he phrased that. What the hell was he thinking? But Dany just nods pensively.

“I don’t mind,” she says, and Jon is immediately relieved.

“Alright,” he said, turning his key in the deadbolt. He made a show of unlocking the door, hoping that Dany would feel safer knowing that there are lots of locks between her and her psycho ex.

They entered the flat, Jon taking his time again to walk the whole place, showing Dany that there were no hidden surprises anywhere. She looked through his kitchen first, and Jon is glad he’s not left any dishes in the sink.

As Dany walked around the kitchen, Jon took the opportunity to duck inside his bedroom, making sure Arya wasn’t lurking somewhere. He found a note tucked in the dust jacket of one of his books, the spiky letters instantly letting him know Arya had taken off somewhere.

“Leave it to my sister to take off for a trip without telling me,” he muttered.

“What’s that?”

Dany appeared in his doorway, peering in the dim room. Jon waved the note. “Just Arya, letting me know via Post-It Note that she’s spending the next two months on an exchange in Braavos.”

Dany quirked her lips, and Jon can only think of how soft they look.

“She sounds like a handful. How is it that you two share a flat?”

Jon shrugged, trying not to look at her lips. “Out of all of us, we’re the siblings who get along the most. Robb is married now, so he’s off getting his own place. I can’t afford this walk up alone, so it was really the only choice.”

Dany nodded. She looked around his room, seeming to study every corner.

“It’s so clean in here,” she said finally. Jon breathed out, relieved.

“I did some time in the military. You learn to keep a place tidy after that.”

She sat on his bed, smoothing the grey covers with a pale hand. “Military? But you’re still in school. How old are you?”

“Twenty-six. I went in first thing after high school. Didn’t think I had a good chance at getting into university at the time, so that was my only option. I only served for three years before I was discharged.”

“Discharged?”

Jon raked a hand through his hair, wondering how much he could get away with not saying. “Aye. Got shot. Friendly fire. Or not so friendly, depending on how you look at it,” he muttered.

Dany didn’t reply, merely looked at him until Jon felt his palms start to sweat. She was too pretty, he thought distractedly. Much too pretty. What was he doing?

“I’ll sleep on the couch tonight,” he said, averting his eyes. “You can take the bed. I don’t know what you’d like to eat, but I’ve got some chinese take away in the fridge. I’m not much of a cook.”

Dany smiled. “Me neither. Take away is fine.”

Jon left her to situate herself in his room, though he knew she didn’t have much with her. That was the other problem. He dialed Tormund’s number, hoping his friend wasn’t at rugby practice.

“Hello there, Jon Crow!”

“Tormund.” Jon breathed in deeply. “I need your help with something.”

A chuckle on the other end. “Girl problems, laddie? It’s like I always say, wet as a baby—“

“No, gods no,” Jon sputtered. “It’s this girl from the gym. She’s in some trouble with an ex boyfriend. He’s holding her stuff hostage at her apartment. Normally I’d deal with this myself, but the guy is Second Sons and off the rails psycho.”

Tormund hummed. “Sounds like a job for the Wildlings.”

The Wildlings were the rugby team at Dragonstone. Every year they were technically cut from the school sports roster, and every year they held their games anyway, and everyone watched. The school still had't given up on trying to oust them from the program, but they were just too popular.   
If they were willing to step in and help out, it would make things considerably easier.

“If you could bring some guys over tomorrow, that would be amazing.”

“It’s a deal then, little Crow. I still owe you for letting us practice on the gym lawn.”

Jon smiled weakly. It hadn’t been much of a decision at the time, staring down twenty huge guys as they “asked” to practice in the gym’s astroturf room. But Jon had snuck them in countless times, renting out equipment without charging them. He figured it wasn’t fair that the rugby team get cut just because the Lannisters wanted all the money to go to polo.

“Thanks Tormund.”

Jon hung up and busied himself with warming up the chinese. He decided to order a pizza as well, just in case. He wasn’t sure what Dany would like, so he played it safe with a veggie option.

She came out of his room then, padding down the hallway in her bare feet. She held a toothbrush in one hand, an uncertain expression on her face.

“Ah, do you mind if I use your shower?” She gestured to the wet clothes sticking to her petite frame. Jon had been avoiding looking, but she tugged on her wet blouse, her black sports bra standing out against the now sheer fabric. His mouth went dry.

“Yeah, of course. It’s just down the hall on the right.”

She nodded and turned. Jon watched her walk away, hips swaying as she padded down the hall. She had changed from her work out gear into a light blue blouse and skirt, both of which were sheer and sticking to her pale skin. He could make out the outline of her legs through the skirt, could see how they were flushed pink from the cold rain. Her pale hair was a soft grey when wet, and it hung down her back, curling slightly where it dried.

He heard the shower turn on and buried his head in his hands, imagining her stepping in, her body under the warm water. This is insane, he thought. He was supposed to be helping this girl out, not pining after her like a horny idiot.

He flopped down on the couch, deciding to call his sister Arya to see if she’d landed.

She picked up on the first ring. “Hey big brother.”

* * *

Dany basked in the hot water, scrubbing away the mud and rain. She surveyed her shower options; Jon may be insanely attractive, but he was still a guy. A two in one shampoo and conditioner and a shower gel labelled “Winterfell” were all that rated on the shelf. He did have a bar of ivory soap, which Dany lathered up in her hands. The strong pine scent flooded her nose, the source of that clean scent she’d smelled on him all day.

What a day. She had hoped to spend the whole day gazing at a hot stranger from a distance, maybe break things off gently with Daario later. Now, she found herself hiding from her crazy ex in the flat of the guy she’d been crushing on earlier.

She leaned her head against the smooth tiled wall of the shower, letting the water run down her back. Jon was completely unexpected. He was hot, that couldn’t be denied, with his dark hair and eyes, and his brooding look. But she’d made him laugh, more than once, and she felt hot as she remembered the way his eyes crinkled with he laughed, his rough voice.

And he’d helped her. Genuinely helped her, and not asked for a single thing. He hadn’t even made any lewd comments, or made her feel like he was objectifying her. Of course she’d noticed him looking at her—she’d been paying too close attention to him not to. But she liked it. His attention felt different. With Daario, he had only the one look: ‘I want sex, now.’ But Jon…he was restrained. Quiet. He looked at her like she was something precious. She could tell something lurked beneath the surface, and wondered if he could be wild, too.

Dany let out a soft sigh. Missy had texted her to let her know that Grey had stopped by to check up on them. According to her best friend, Missy was making moves on the unsuspecting trainer.   
Dany was glad for her friend. Missy deserved a good guy.

She finished rinsing her hair and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a fluffy black towel around herself before realizing she hadn’t brought a change of clothes.

Dany leaned her head against the door, trying to make out any sounds. She could hear Jon talking, his voice low. _Shit_. She could make a run for his room without him seeing, but she’d still be out of luck without a change of clothes. She’d have to ask.

Steeling herself, she exited the bathroom, holding the corner of her towel firmly against her chest.

“Jon?”

* * *

He’d just put his cell phone down, reassured that his sister hand landed safely in Braavos, when he heard the soft “Jon?” from the hall. He leapt up, ready to assist, when he saw her. It took all his damn willpower not to stare, and to keep his mouth shut.

Dany stood in the hall in front of his room, wrapped in one of his grey towels. And only the grey towel. She bit her lip, expression shy. He nearly lost his goddamn mind.

“Er, yeah? What’s up?” He mentally kicked himself. _What’s up? Seriously?_

Thankfully she didn’t seem to care. “I don’t have a change of clothes.”

Oh. _Shit._

Jon stood and walked to his room, careful not to get in her space as he passed her in the hall, going into Arya’s room. All the while Dany hovered close by, watching his every move. She was too close, too much skin exposed, chewing on her lip till it flushed. He pushed thoughts of biting her lips himself out of his mind, reminding himself that he was here to help her, not ravage her. He rifled through a drawer, trying to find something that would fit her, trying to ignore her body heat just behind him. He found a set of pajamas his step-mom had given Arya, a testament to how little she really knew her daughter. They were a size too big, and a lurid shade of pink.

Jon thrust the pajamas at Dany, shutting the drawer.

“I don’t think Arya will mind you borrowing these,” he said. “She’d probably ask you to burn them actually.”

Dany took them, using one hand to grab the clothes while keeping the other on the towel.

“Thanks,” she said. She lingered a moment longer, looking at him with an unknowable expression on her face. Her eyes were violet, Jon noticed. A bead of water ran down her neck and pooled on her chest. She had a freckle on her right breast. Jon tore his eyes away, and then he realized just how close they were, just a few inches away from each other. Dany was holding the pajamas between them, the only thing keeping any distance between them. Her eyes watched him, lips slightly parted. Her pupils were dark and blown wide. 

“No problem,” he whispered, voice coming out lower and rougher than he’d meant to. He saw the prickle of gooseflesh across her arms, heard a slight hitch in her breathing.

They drew nearer still, some magnetism pulling them closer at a painfully slow rate, allowing time for Jon to wonder what in the seven hells he was doing this close to such a beautiful woman. He swallowed, and Dany eyed the movement. Licked her lips. Jon followed her pink tongue with his eyes, feeling the room grow ten degrees warmer and his blood rush south.

“Jon,” she said, so close her breath tickled his nose. She smelled like cinnamon toothpaste, and his pine sap soap, and rain. She was so, so close. She closed her eyes, and Jon raised a hand, almost cupping her cheek. 

The doorbell rang, and they jumped apart. Jon raked his hand through his hair, eyes averted. He was panting, despite neither of them having exerted any energy. The air in the room was tense. Dany was looking at the floor, face red. The doorbell rang again. 

“That’s the pizza,” he muttered. He left the room at a jog, leaving Dany to change. He heard the door click shut behind him and was thankful that there was now a physical barrier between them. He took a moment to compose himself. 

_What on earth was that?_ he thought.


	2. 'Bout To Get Attention From a Grown Up

The moment she shut the door behind him, Dany couldn’t stop thinking about that moment with Jon. What was that? She had been so close to kissing him, and she’d thought he had been, too.

She dressed slowly, pulling on the pink pajamas with only a little distaste. They were too small, the shorts riding up on her thighs and the button down pajamas shirt straining a little at the chest. She remembered Arya being a slight girl, all angles.

Dany sat on Jon’s bed, trying to compose herself. Her heart was still racing. When was the last time a man had affected her so strongly? They hadn’t even touched, yet her skin was on fire. Her lips tingled as though she’d been stung.

He was so different from Daario. Her ex had always wanted to game, fuck, and game some more, rarely, if ever, looking at her with such an intense gaze. Daario could be charming, but he was never so enthralling as Jon had been just now. Dany shivered.

The evidence that Jon was completely different from Daario was even more obvious in his bedroom. The walls were a light grey, matching with grey curtains, a grey throw rug, and the grey bedsheets. Dany had never seen such a monochromatic room before. And it was organized, each item intentionally placed somewhere it could be seen and used, then put away. He had a slim laptop on his desk, a shelf with no more than ten books. She looked through his closet— no surprise, she found a wardrobe almost entirely made up of black shirts and dark wash jeans. Everything was hung neatly and folded.

Jon was a real adult, with a real home. He took care of his sister, and he clearly new how to do laundry. Dany sighed. She knew that shouldn’t be such a turn on, that being a functional adult should really be the bare minimum, but after three years with Daario, well. Colour her intrigued.

She heard Jon’s transaction with the pizza guy and smelled the hot food. Her stomach grumbled. Lemon custard danishes had been a sweet treat, but she was reminded that she hadn’t eaten since she’d left Missy’s house the other night.

Dany crept from the room, stepping lightly into the hallway.

Jon was in the kitchen, pulling plates from the cabinets. Real plates, not paper plates. another plus. She cleared her throat, and he turned.

“Hey,” she offered.

He looked at her, eyes still dark. He smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Hey,” he said quietly. “Food’s hot. Make yourself a plate, there’s veggie pizza and the chinese.”

They ate in relative silence, neither willing to broach the subject first. Jon turned the TV on halfway through their dinner, and they watched a history channel special together. By the time it was over, Dany had relaxed considerably, her head almost touching Jon’s shoulder as they sat on the couch side by side. The tension was still there, but she was tired. Too tired to dwell on the sparks she had felt earlier. It had been a long day, and she just wanted to sleep.

Moving slowly, she got up from the couch. Jon looked at her expectantly. Did he think she was going to be the one to make the first move?

“I’m pretty tired,” she said. “Think I’m going to try and sleep.”

He nodded, still watching her. “Right.”

She stood there awkwardly for a moment, then turned towards the bedroom. She took two steps before he called out to her.

“Dany, wait.”

She turned. He was sitting on the edge of the couch, fiddling with his hands. 

“Er, could you write your address down for me? Me and some buddies are going to go get your stuff first thing.”

She blinked. “Um, yeah. Sure.”

She walked back, and he indicated a notepad and pen on the coffee table. She scribbled down her address and apartment number, then looked up.

“Is that all?” she asked quietly.

Jon licked his lips. “Er, I think so.”He rubbed his head, hair mussed from his constant fussing. “We’ll head over early, try and catch him by surprise. You said you have cats, so I asked one of my friends to bring his cat carrier with him.”

Dany nodded. “Okay then. Thank you,” she said earnestly. “I really owe you for this.”

Jon shook his head violently. “Absolutely not. I’d have done it for anyone.”

_Oh_. There it was.

“Right,” Dany said tightly. “Well, I’ll see you in the morning then. Goodnight.”

With that, she turned and went into his room. It was so unfair, she thought as she burrowed down into his duvet. She finally knows what she wants, a real man with a stable life and normal behavior. And a fantastic ass, she added mentally, thinking back to his fit physique.

The last thing she thought of as she drifted off to sleep was what her cats would think of Jon Snow when they met him.

__

By the time he woke, Jon was sure he’d never been so uncomfortable in his life. He’d spent the whole night tossing and turning, mind occupied by thoughts of Dany sleeping in his bed. Of how he’d make a fool of himself the other night.

When he fully opened his eyes and sat up, he already had a text message from Tormund. It said, ‘be there in 20 minutes,’ sent 19 minutes ago. Shit.

Jon flew up, throwing his leather jacket on and tugging on his boots. He scribbled a note for Dany, explaining where he was going, and telling her to help herself to anything in the kitchen. He opened the front door right as Tormund was poised to knock with one meaty fist.

Jon made a motion with his hand. “Zip it, Tormund. She’s asleep.”

Tormund gave him a delighted look that said that the large man was very much going to tease Jon about that for the rest of the day. They piled into Tormund’s white pick up, and Jon was attacked by Ghost’s wet licks from the passenger seat.

“Hey, hey!” Jon pushed the giant furry beast out of his seat, then turned to give his dog some much needed attention as soon as he was buckled in.“What on earth are you doing here, Ghost?”

Tormund grinned. “Your sister let me in yesterday before she went out. Said you’d be working a full shift at the school, so I took the liberty of taking your beast here for a little time with Uncle Giantsbane.”

Ghost barked, as if to say ‘that’s right,’ and Jon laughed.

“Alright then, that explains why he wasn't home last night. I guess I’m glad you brought him back to me in one piece.”

Tormund revved the engine. “A wold of yours is a wolf of mine, laddie. Now then, where are we headed?”

——

Jon had never seen an apartment so thoroughly trashed before in his life.

He and Tormund has arrived just as Theon and Satin had in their own cars. Satin had brought the cat carriers with him, along with some cat treats.

They had found the apartment unlocked, a bad sign from the start. The door had been dented from the inside, as though someone had kicked it in, and the front window was shattered. A silver hairbrush rested outside the window on the balcony below.

Theon whistled. “He sure did a number on this place. Fuck.”

It was true. There were containers of half eaten take out strewn all over the place, ranging from ‘probably fresh’ to ‘rancid and rotting.’ Clothes, both clean and unwashed were covering every surface. Jon stepped in something sticky and cursed.

“Alright, Dany gave me a list of the most important things she wants us to retrieve. Keep an eye on the door, Tormund. Theon, Satin, help me find the cats first.”

Finding the cats proved to be no easy task. Satin found one cat curled on top of the fridge, almost blending in perfectly with the shadows. The cat was ferocious, and despite Satin's best efforts to win it over with treats, the black cat had flown at the poor man in a fury, hissing and screaming. Based on Dany’s description, that had to be Drogon, Jon guessed. Rhaegal and Viserion had nested behind a radiator, impossible to find at first, until Drogon led them right to their hiding spot. Both cats were hissing at spitting at first, but they were thankfully much more amenable to Satin’s treats.

Once all three were in the carrier safely, the men turned their attention to finding Dany’s stuff. Satin took the job of looking through her clothes, claiming that none of the other men had the sense to know the difference between a bra and a cup. Theon gathered miscellaneous belongings into a box, and had the brilliant idea to take all the lightbulbs and toilet paper as well.

“Just in case the fucker decides to come back,” he’d said.

Jon was putting her textbooks into another box. He was impressed; Dany did some heavy reading. Clearly Olenna and Tyrion were putting her through the gauntlet in her classes. Some of the materials were graduate level. He bent down to pick up an unmarked book that had fallen from a shelf. It had a neat fabric cover, different from the other books. He flipped open to the first page. Inside was a polaroid of a laughing baby with brilliant violet eyes and a shock of white hair. Beneath it a caption read, ‘_Daenerys Targaryen, born March 30th. Our little Stormborn.’_

Jon smiled, running his hand over the glossy page. He flipped through a few more pages. They were all pictures of Dany as a toddler, running around with two older boys. They both had the same look as her, all three of them with the same unnatural beauty. It was cute, and Jon felt sure Dany would be glad to have it back. 

He flipped a few more pages, and noticed that the handwriting changed with each new picture added after Dany’s second birthday. Some cursive, some print, but none matching the elegant script of the first baby picture. He frowned, flipping back and forth trying to match the handwriting, but none lined up with that first note. He flipped ahead, but after just a few more pages they were all blank. The pictures ended after Dany’s tenth birthday. Jon went back to find the last picture before they stopped. The last polaroid in the book was haunting; Dany stood in a room holding a balloon in one tiny hand. She wore a blue princess dress and her hair was messily braided to one side. A large purple bruise covered one half of her face.

Jon gagged and closed the book quickly, feeling sick. He hadn’t meant to pry, to see something he was sure Dany wouldn’t want him finding out this way. What kind of sicko does that to a child, he wondered, though he knew exactly what the answer was. A memory of the other day caught his attention, pulling him back to his conversation with Dany in the car.

_“I want to be a criminal lawyer,”_ she’d said. _“So that nobody ever has to feel weak, ever again. I want to put evil men where they belong, behind bars.”_

At the time, he’d not seen the way her eyes went cold when she said the words, the conviction in her voice; but he understood it now. Why she felt that way. His heart warmed to know what a good person she was. _Dany knows what good is_, he thought. No matter what happened in her previous life, she became something more. She was amazing. 

A noise distracted him from his thought, and he snapped the book shut, stuffing it in the box with the others. 

“Jon, you’ll be wanting to see this.” Tormund called from the front door.

Jon joined him and looked through the peephole. An alarmingly drunk Daario was staggering up the stairs, a bottle clutched in one hand. In the other was a blunt, the smoke seeping through the air. Jon wrinkled his nose.

“That’s not good. The fucker’s crossfaded to hell.”

Jon called out to the other two men. “The ex is here, lads. I’m not going in for a fight, but be on your guard. Satin, I’m going to try and talk to him, you take the cats down the car and wait. If we don’t come out for a bit, head to my place with them and tell Dany.”

Satin nodded and positioned himself so that he could sneak out with the three kittens when Daario came in the door. Jon rolled his shoulders, preparing for a fight. This wasn’t fair, he told himself as he watched Daario fumble at the door. A girl like Dany didn’t deserve a jackass like this guy.

Daario pushed his way in the door, stumbling a bit when he overshot the swing of the door opening. He blinked when he saw Tormund, confused, but narrowed his eyes when he saw Jon.

“You,” he snarled.

Jon held his hands up, making a show of being unarmed, though he had a bowie knife tucked in his belt in the back, just in case.

“Easy there,” he said. “We’re just here to pick up Dany’s stuff. No need to get testy now.”

Daario grunted, clearly too pissed to bother picking a fight when there were three guys in the room. Jon saw Satin wave from behind Daario, the cat carrier in hand. Jon nodded to him, careful to keep Daario where he could see him. Satin snuck out quietly. 

“Shoulda sold all that shit,” Daario mumbled, kicking a pair of shorts on the floor. “Might’ve fetched a pretty penny for all the girly crap in her room.”

Jon made to leave, hoping just to go without too much fuss, but Daario put his hand up. He eyed Jon suspiciously, his eyes roving uncomfortably over Jon’s body. Jon wasn’t sure if he wanted to punch the guy more or drop kick him off the balcony. Daario reached some conclusion, curling his lip unpleasantly, teeth stained with nicotine. Jon swore he saw a gold tooth.

“She’s not shacking up with you now, is she?” He burped. “Stupid bitch would go for a pretty boy like you.”

Jon’s curled his hand in a fist, then let it go. Deep breaths, he reminded himself.

Daario walked further into the studio, went to the fridge and plucked another beer from the crisper. He opened it with an ornate dagger he pulled from nowhere, and Tormund glanced over at Jon. They both started edging backwards to the door.

“Not so fast now, boys.” Daario drawled, taking a swig of beer. He pointed at them with the knife. “Pretty boy here is fucking my girl, and you lot are taking her valuables with you. Does that seem fair to you?”

Theon came out of Dany’s bedroom, holding a cardboard box. When he saw Daario, he glanced at Jon, who just nodded at him. Take it easy, the nod said. Daario saw, and went over to look in the box. Theon looked back at Jon, but Jon was busy watching Daario for any signs he might fly off the handle. 

“Well, look here.” He tossed a scarf, a pair of socks, and a t-shirt on the floor, carelessly rifling through Dany’s things. He pulled out a lacy pair of panties and grinned.

“Now don’t you think I ought to keep these as a consolation prize? Three years is a long time, you know.”

“I think we’re here to get Dany’s belongings,” Jon said. “All of them.”

Daario stared for a moment, then smiled crookedly. “You’re right, you’re right. Wouldn’t want to piss off her Satanic Majesty, now would we?”

With every word, Jon felt his anger boiling over inside. He wasn’t sure if it was all anger directed on behalf of Dany, who wasn’t here to defend her name, or if it was a baser anger. A jealous anger. This man had dated and slept with the most beautiful, kind and intelligent woman Jon had met in a long time, and here he was, making it into some kind of sick joke.

Daario plucked a few more trinkets from the box. A ribbon, a cat toy, and a ring. Jon squinted, trying to make out what kind of ring it was. Dany had said something about her mother’s ring. Just to be safe, he put his hand out.

“I’ll be needing that ring, Daario.”

The blue haired prick sneered at him. “No. I’m going to sell this. Get the money that cunt should have paid me long ago. Maybe I can buy a night with a whore for the money off this ring. At least a whore would know how to suck my cock right. ”

That was it.

Jon swung wide, his fist making contact with Daario’s jaw. He felt a sick crack, and then Daario was on the ground, clutching his face.

“You bastard!” the man screamed, blood running from his mouth. He spat, and Jon saw the gold tooth land on the floor. Daario stared at it, then rose up, clutching the dagger and swinging wildly.

Tormund threw himself between the two of them, grabbing Daario’s head in one massive hand, with the other, he handed off his car keys to Jon.

“Go get the truck started, lad. I’ll keep him here.”

Jon hesitated, wanting to go in for one more punch. Daario grinned a bloody grin and flipped him the bird.

“One punch and he runs away, eh? Looks like Dany likes pussy after all.” He laughed, the sound nauseating as blood and spittle flew from his lips.

Jon turned to leave, then changed his mind, blood still seething with rage. His leg came back around, kicking Daario soundly in the stomach. He heard the man let out a wheeze of air, doubling over in pain. He bent down to pick up the ring, stepping on Daario’s hand with one booted foot when the man tried to scrabble for it back. Looking the bloody man in the eyes, Jon couldn’t help but to snarl back at him.

“You’re going to leave this apartment, and then you’re going to leave Dany alone, or you’ll have me chasing after you for the rest of your life,” he spat, teeth bared in a grimace.

Daario actually looked afraid then, his eyes going wide before nodding. Jon backed off, hoisting his cardboard box. He tucked the ring in his pocket.

“Tormund, Theon, let’s go.”

* * *

The ride back to Jon's flat was tense. Theon had done as much superfluous damage to the apartment as possible so as to make in uninhabitable for Daario without doing anything that could violate Dany’s terms of rent. As they left Jon had left a tip on the landlord’s door, a note describing a squatter living in the upstairs apartment. ‘Potentially violent,’ his note had read. ‘Call police immediately.’

Tormund left him and Ghost on the front steps, giving a salute and a cheery wink as he drove off, likely to harass some poor cheerleader or throw hammers in the gym. Theon had stayed only long enough to help carry the boxes up to Jon’s flat, but he didn’t come in.

“I promised Sansa and Margaery I’d help them look at flats later on,” he’d said, grimacing.

Jon felt a little bad for Theon. He’d had an unrequited crush on Sansa for years, and had finally settled for being best friends the night Sansa had introduced her girlfriend, Margaery. That was four years ago. Jon knew he was still a little bitter about it, but he liked Margaery, so he never encouraged Theon's crush. He clapped a hand on his friend’s shoulder and sent him off with a smile and a murmured thank you.

Satin brought the cats up, and even got the chance to say a brief hello to Dany, who’d answered the door. She’d been wearing one of Jon’s button downs instead of Arya’s clothes that Jon had laid out for her. It fit her like a dress, the tails of the shirt hitting just above her knees. Jon had stared like an idiot, gazing at this woman wearing his clothes like it was just the most normal thing in the world. 

Satin unleashed the cats on the apartment, and Jon had to admit they were adorable. But not nearly as adorable as Dany when she saw them. 

She cried and cooed and fussed over her three kittens, searching for any signs of injury or bad health. Jon had never seen three cats so completely in love with a human being before; they had been little demons on the car ride over, hissing and spitting and the clawing at anything that dared come near. The instant Dany opened the carrier, however, they were perfect angels, even jumping up to sit on her shoulder and nuzzle her cheek.

The purring was so loud between all three cats that it could have been mistaken for a small jet engine.

Satin stayed for a cup of tea, and Dany grilled him on his and Jon’s time together in the military. He was a good sport about it, leaving out a lot of the sensitive topics, cracking a few good spirited jokes here and there. Dany was brilliant, completely enraptured in each story Satin spun with increasing improbable plots. Jon just sat back and watched them both. He found himself completely entranced by Dany's bright laugh, high and sweet like silver bells. Even Satin, who had batted for the other team for as long as Jon had known him, was taken with her. 

He'd left after an hour or so, leaving Dany with the cat treats and a few parting wisecracks. The door clicked shut behind him. 

And then it was just the two of them.

* * *

Dany was in good spirits by the time Jon’s friend had left. Her anxiety about anything happening at her apartment was diminished by Jon and Satin coming back with all her belongings and her cats, who hadn’t left her side since she let them out. They'd managed to get almost all her clothes, and Jon had meticulously gone through every book, even finding her family album. 

She wondered if he had looked through it. That would take some explaining, she knew. Still, she had the feeling Jon was no stranger to baggage and strange childhoods himself. 

She had put everything neatly back in it's box, not having anywhere else to put her things in Jon's flat. Coming back to the living room, she found Jon on the couch, and sat by him, tucking her feet underneath her. 

Jon was fidgeting, his hands mussing his hair and smoothing it reflexively.

“Dany, we need to talk,” he said seriously.

She sank back against the cushions, preparing herself. Was he going to ask her to leave already? She had noticed her ring wasn’t among the box of jewelry Satin had brought back. Maybe Daario had already sold it? Her heart beat hard against her ribs.

Jon ruffled his hair again, and Dany ached to smooth it down for him.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go back to your apartment,” Jon said.

Her mouth dropped. That, she hadn’t expected. Hoped for, but not expected.

Jon interpreted her expression as one of dismay and rushed to explain.

“The windows are smashed, it’s trashed, it’s just not safe. Plus we may have gotten your stuff back, but Daario was not going to come quietly.”

Satin had mentioned an altercation between Jon and Daario. She noticed the bruising already starting to bloom on his knuckles. She wondered what Daario had done to warrant that kind of reaction from Jon, who seemed so grounded. Whatever it was, she didn't want to ever see it in person. 

“You’re okay with me staying longer?” she asked.

He nodded. “It’s for your own safety.”

Dany hummed. Drogon was perched on her lap, having jumped up the moment she sat down. He was taking up as much space as he possibly could. She scratched him idly under his chin, and he purred. The vibration soothed her anxiety. That still left the ring…

“Oh, and I did find this.”

Jon fished around in his pocket, taking out a silver ring in the shape of a dragon. He took her hand, dropped the ring in it. She closed her fist around the familiar shape, her skin warming the cool metal. He held her closed hand longer than strictly necessary. She felt him stroking the back of her hand, across her knuckles. She breathed deeply.

“Thank you,” she said, and inexplicably, tears formed in her eyes. She went to swipe them away, but found both her hands occupied. Jon reached out with a gentle hand and wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. His hands were big, rough. She watched him, and he seemed to see right through her.

Jon leaned forward first, but Dany was the one to press her lips to his, bringing the hand that had been on Drogon to his shoulder. His mouth was soft under hers, his body warm and he tasted like black tea and honey. His hands came up to cup her face, gently, then firmer as he licked into her mouth and slid one hand into her loose hair. She moaned, fisting her hand in his jumper, pulling him closer.

A sharp pain caused them both to pull back at the time time. Drogon withdrew his claws from Jon’s leg, and howled angrily up at the two of them.

“Someone’s jealous of the attention his mother’s getting,” Dany said drily.

Jon smiled good naturedly, but didn’t move his hands from her hair. 

“I don’t suppose his mother could do anything about her wayward child?”

Dany scooped Drogon up, setting him down behind the couch. He streaked back towards the bedroom, howling the whole way.

Jon leaned in, but Dany was already crawling into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Kiss me,” she said. And he did.

He crushed her against his chest, hands tugging at her hair. His movements were wild, but assured, his kisses hard and comforting at the same time. Dany felt she could kiss him like this forever. She nipped at his bottom lip, teasing until she felt him groan deep in his chest. He slid a hand under the button down she had stolen from his wardrobe.

“What were you thinkin’, wearing my shirt out like that,” he murmured against her lips.

He ducked down and pressed a hard kiss to her neck, eliciting a throaty moan. His hand against the bare skin of her back pressing her to him was intoxicating, and Dany leaned into his touch, loving how the firm grip of his hands felt.

“Hoped it would make you think of this,” she gasped. His closely trimmed beard was rough on her neck as he kissed down to the tops of her breasts. He bit down, then kissed her pale skin, soothing the sting.

“This is all I’ve been able to think of since I laid eyes on you,” he said gruffly. “You’re so damn pretty, Dany.”

He lay her down slowly against the couch, moving so she could lie comfortably beneath him. All the while, he peppered kisses against the skin of her neck, down her breasts, over her stomach as he unbuttoned the shirt. He reached the last button and dragged the shirt open, hands running over her smooth skin.

Dany leaned back, closing her eyes against the pleasure he was bringing her, unable to look for fear it would fade away like a dream. Jon ran a hand down her thigh, to her ass and squeezed, pulling her roughly against him. She was right— he did have a wilder side. Jon sat back and stripped off his jumper, casting it to the side. Suddenly she could feel how hot he was, warm skin on hers as he settled back down between her legs. Her hands found his shoulders, ran lightly over the well muscled arms. She shuddered.

——

Jon pressed a kiss to the soft inside of her thigh. She was so hot. She burned like a furnace, her skin inciting him to burn as he kissed and bit and sucked. With her white hair fanned out on the pillow, face flushed red and lashes fluttering, she looked every bit a princess in rapture. No, not a princess, he thought. A queen.

The first flick of his tongue against her sex had her moaning his name. She was so wet, he wanted to scream. Bury himself inside her. He licked deeper, moving his lips and tongue against her until she was screaming, her hands fisted painfully in his hair. He sucked on the most sensitive part of her, working her clit with his mouth until she was sobbing. Breathing hard, he sat back and watched her as he slid first one finger, then two inside of her. She was breathtaking.

She moved one hand, bringing it to her breast, and Jon watched intently as she began to touch herself, tugging at her nipple until it stiffened. He pumped his fingers harder, deeper, his hand becoming slick with her cum. She was crying out, and he felt her flutter around his finger, tightening and becoming more slick and wet. He kept going until he felt her relax, unable to continue. He pressed a few more gentle kisses to her cunt, the inside of her thighs, her soft stomach. Then she tugged on his hair, bringing him up to her lips.

Dany kissed him long and hard, tasting herself on his tongue.

“So good,” she hummed, basking in the post-orgasm glow. He smiled down at her.

“It’s not over, if you’d like,” he said, and she stretched, testing her legs.

She grinned, loving the sore feeling that comes with being touched so thoroughly. A small meowing sound got her attention.

She looked ever and laughed. All the cats were perched on the coffee table, eyeing them with poorly disguised disdain. Jon followed her gaze and chuckled.

“Or maybe we move this to the bedroom,” she said, and Jon nodded his agreement.

She moved to stand, but Jon beat her to it, rising and then hoisting her over one shoulder as though she weighed no more than one of her cats. She giggled, and pinched his ass.

“I’m gonna get you for that,” was his only retort as he moved them to the bedroom.

She was tossed unceremoniously on the bed, bouncing in anticipation as Jon stripped the rest of his clothes off. She reached for him eagerly, but he pulled back, putting some space between them.

“I know you’ve just come off a bad relationship,” he said. “So I want to let you know, with full disclosure. I had my last test a few months ago, and I’m clean. I’ve got condoms in the nightstand, and we only go as far as you want to, alright?”

Dany blinked. She knew Jon was mature, but she hadn’t expected this kind of straightforwardness from him right off the bat. It was kind of hot. His concern for her was touching, but all she wanted was for him to fuck her right then and there. She leaned in, capturing his lips in a kiss.

“In full disclosure,” she said, making her voice as sultry as possible as she mimicked his phrasing. “I’m on birth control, and I have a clean bill of health.”

She trailed kisses down his chest, pushing him down onto the bed beneath her. His breathing had grown ragged, and he watched her with eyes blown wide, his expression hungry.

“Now if you don’t mind,” she continued. “I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk straight.”

She took his cock in hand, marveled at how hard it was. She moved against him, feeling her cunt slick against his erection.

Jon gripped her hips, positioning her above him. She sank down on him, letting out a sharp gasp as she felt him inside her, stretching her.

“You feel so good,” she gasped. She began to ride him, rocking her hips until she found a rhythm that pressed her clit against his pelvic bone, rocked him deeper inside her. His hands were digging into her ass, moving her and pulling her closer into him. Dany put her hands on his chest, heard him groan as she raked her nails across his skin.

She felt the familiar crest of sensation building up inside, and urged Jon to thrust up into her. She was bouncing on his cock, every motion bringing her closer to the edge.

“Gods, Jon!” she cried out. She looked eyes with him as she came, lips parted in a perfect ‘o’.

He surged up, pressing a hard kiss to her lips as she rode it out, hips still moving against him. She felt him twitch inside, still hard. She moaned, licked inside his mouth, kissed him until she was gasping for air.

Jon withdrew, bringing her over to lay on her back. Her eyes fluttered closed, yet she reached for him, pulling him on top of her small frame. He kissed her sweet mouth, her eyes, her cheeks.

Slowly, he pushed inside again. She was so hot and wet, it was all he could do not to rut into her like an animal. Instead he brought one slim leg up over his shoulder, and began moving against her, going slowly at first.

Her violet eyes fluttered open. “More,” she breathed, and then her arms were around his neck, scratching his back as she begged for him to fuck her harder, faster. He snapped his hips, driving his stiff cock so deep inside she screamed.

“Fuck, Dany.” he panted.

She kissed him fiercely and urged him on, grabbing his ass in her small hands. Jon knew he was going to cum, knew he had to decide where, soon.

Dany made the choice for him. “In me, Jon.”

With that, Jons spilled inside her, some wild wolf growl escaping his throat as he came. He felt her body shiver beneath him, but she was still so warm. He ran his hands down her sides, caressing her, not wanting to stop. He pulled out, panting. Lay back, pulling Dany to his side.

She curled up into him immediately, one hand on his chest, her blonde head resting beneath his chin. It was so sweet, he nearly forgot how she filthy she had been with him just a moment before.

Nearly.

They lay together like that for what seemed like hours before Dany spoke.

“I do have one thing to thank Daario for, after all.”

Jon bristled. He didn’t want to hear about that asshole ever again, especially after fucking the woman who had dumped him.

Dany went on. “Because of him, I know what I want now.”

Jon smiled. He kissed the top of her head. “And what’s that?”

He felt her smile against his chest. “Someone responsible. Smart, cute, funny. A great ass,” she added.

Jon laughed. “That’s a tall order, my queen.”

Dany shivered pleasantly. “I like it when you call me that.”

“My queen?” Jon rolled over to meet her eyes. “Well, you’re perfect like a queen. It makes sense.”

Her eyes were soft as she looked at him, and Jon felt something horridly akin to a Hallmark moment beginning to happen in his bed.

“I want you, Jon.” Her voice was so soft, he almost didn’t hear.

“You don’t mind that I’m an old, bitter graduate student in a field no one appreciates?”

He wasn’t expecting her to answer that, but she did anyway.

“Only if you don’t mind that I’m a young, revolutionary criminal justice student with three cats.”

She smiled. “I want to give this a try, if you do.”

Jon paused. He really wanted to say yes. He wanted so badly to be able to Dany his every day. In the short time they’d known each other, he’d become completely infatuated with her, wanted to know everything there was to know about her. Still, he felt unsure.

“You’re sure about that, Dany?”

Goddamn, but he sounded green, asking the most beautiful woman in the world, who’d just fucked him in his bed, if she really wanted to be with him. But he knew they both came with baggage. He knew he’d have to unload his on her someday, and tell her that he knew some of hers already, too.

She only smiled and tucked her head by him again. “I’m sure. Besides, guys my age don’t know how to treat me.”

Jon couldn’t argue with that.

They lay in bed a while, neither sleeping nor talking. A few hours passed and Dany rose to take a shower. After a brief moment’s hesitation, Jon followed her into the bathroom.

He fucked her slowly this time, holding her carefully against the tile wall, pushing her to the edge first with his fingers, then his cock. Her pert ass filled his hands as he took her from behind, the water running over her back. He bent down to lick the drops of water away. She came shuddering against his chest, his fingers on her clit, and he followed soon after, coming deep inside her.

It was already so comfortable having her in his flat. Dany had ordered pizza, and he marveled at the fact that she already knew his address by heart. They ate and watched a film together, some French musical about bread and revolution Dany said was her favorite. It was far too long, and filled with too many songs for Jon to be able to put in on a list of favourites, but he loved watching Dany watch the film, a dazed look on her face.

She sang all the songs, and Jon entertained her rambling thoughts after. He could follow along with her political rants well enough, though he had to remind her they were in his flat and not on a battlefield every once in a while. She was fascinating, and so full of life.

Goddamnit. He may have been falling in love.

Night fell, and Dany disappeared once more into the bathroom. When she came out, Jon pulled her to his lap.

“I’ve been thinking,” he said. He stroked her hair back from her face and she smiled, the expression lighting up her whole face and throwing him for a loop.

“It’s probably going to take you a long time to find an apartment so close to school.”

She looked confused, then caught on, her smile growing. Jon continued.

“In fact. this time of year there’s probably not even any apartments for rent.”

He waved a hand. “Real estate being what it is on Dragonstone.”

Dany nodded. “You’re right. What a pity, too. I guess I’ll have to find a temporary place?”

A wide grin split his face. “Ah. Y’see, that’s where my genius plan comes in. You just happen to be the perfect size to fit in my bed.”

Dany laughed, no longer able to keep up the joke. “Jon, are you asking me to stay with you?”

He pulled her closer, arms holding her tight.

“Well, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t let my girlfriend stay at her own place?”

* * *

A few months later, Dany was pacing the kitchen of their flat. It was a quarter to noon, exactly five minutes past when Jon should have been back from the airport with Arya.

“Calm down, Dany, I’m sure they’re fine.” Margaery called out from the living room.

Beside her, Sansa nodded. “Arya likes to disappear and sneak up on people. I’m sure she just gave Jon a heart attack in baggage claim or something.

The two women snickered, heads close. Dany tapped her foot impatiently. She’d been nervous to meet Arya ever since she’d gotten to know Jon better. He’d always talked about his youngest sister with a fond look in his eye, something that didn’t happen when he spoke of the rest of his siblings.

Dany really wanted to make a good impression. She knew from overhearing video calls between the two Starks that Arya was highly skeptical of Jon’s girlfriends. Margaery still hadn’t gotten into her good graces, and she’d been dating Sansa for almost four years.

The telltale sound of keys jangled in the lock, and Dany nearly threw up from nerves. Sansa snickered.

Jon came in first, and Ghost was the first to greet him, standing up on two paws and wagging his fluffy tail. Behind him trailed the three kittens, who, after a few tentative weeks of hostility, had come to regard Ghost as their canine patron, following him around the house and playing with his long tail.

Dany came behind Ghost, and Jon swept her off her feet, causing her to burst into giggles.

“There’s my queen,” he said, planting a kiss on her lips. Behind them, Sansa and Margaery pretended to be sick, giggling the whole time.

Finally, a dark haired girl entered. She was slight, all angles, and dressed in a Braavosi ensemble consisting of dark trousers and a linen shirt.

“Goodness, Arya. Braavos has done nothing for your sense of fashion.” Sansa wrinkled her nose, but stood to welcome her sister home.

Arya had eyes only for Dany, eyeing her closely. She even circled her, seeming to regard her as a wolf does a deer. But Dany stood still, face just as proud and closed off.

Arya broke into a wide grin. “She passed.”

Sansa and Margaery both exclaim in mock dismay, and Jon just grins, taking Dany’s hand.

“How did she pass so quickly? I demand a redo!” Margaery cried.

Arya shook her head. “Sorry, Margie, it’s a one time deal.”

Dany leaned close to Jon to whisper in his ear. “What on earth was all that?”

Jon squeezed her hand, leading her into the family room.

“It means you’re part of the pack now, Dany.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this lil story! It was so much fun to write, and I feel I learned a lot about my storytelling style through this fic. You can find me at thesweetestbells on tumblr for more Jonerys posting and fic updates!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that little reprieve! I know I needed a break from heavy canon inspired stuff, lol. There will be one more chapter of this fic, I think. Dany still needs her stuff!! Maybeee three chapters, tops. 
> 
> Also, in this fic, Dany is a third year student, around 21. Jon is finishing grad school, about 26. Daario is in the same year as Dany, 21-ish, and Arya is a precocious 17 year old. I didn't want the age gap to be like, a big thing. It's mostly a question of maturity. 
> 
> My tumblr is thesweetestbells, find me on there for more jonerys/Dany stuff and updates!


End file.
